To see the world in a grain of sand TRADUCTION
by Sayuria
Summary: "Tu devrais savoir que j'ai les clefs de ta chambre et que tu m'apprend à me battre." lui rappella sechemment Tamina. "Fais attention qui tu traites de tricheuse." TRAD d'un fic de dress without sleeves, lien vers l'original à l'intérieur.


**N.T. : Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à ****dress without sleeves****, ni le Prince de Perse, le film. Ceci n'est qu'une traduction d'un fanfic original en anglais. Voici le lien, il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces. ****http:/www****. fanfiction. net/s/6021515/1/to_see_the_world_in_a_grain_of_sand. ****Bonne lecture.**

Quand il était jeune, peut-être treize ans, Garsiv était rentré dans la chambre de Dastan et l'avait réveillé, tout en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'inciter à se taire. Il souriait de se sourire qui signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes plus tard, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Dastan car cela signifiait qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose où ils allaient enfreindre les règles. Ils étaient allés dans le quartier des femmes de Nizam, perché sur les chevrons, et ils avaient regardé les femmes se laver. Ils ne se virent voir que quand Garsiv essaya d'atteindre le bord mais bouscula Dastan qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau. Il aurait eut le temps de s'échapper à travers le toit vu l'agitation qu'il venait de provoquer, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta assis, avec un sourire radieux sur le visage et rit jusqu'à en pleuré. Leur père leur avait bien criés dessus ce soir-là.

Garsiv pensa à ce moment quand Garsiv se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille « Dépêches-toi avant que je ne prenne ta place. » Ses hommes avaient toujours crut qu'il était plus proche de Tus parce qu'il ne se disputait pas si souvent. Mais en réalité, c'est Garsiv qui était toujours à ses côtés dans ses aventures, Garsiv qui lui a appris à se battre (et à gagner), Garsiv qui le couvrait quand il ne se montrait pas leur de cérémonies officiels. Tus était un politicien né Garsiv, un guerrier. Alors, même si Garsiv lui avait brisé le nez et appelait ces hommes des n'étaient que des vanupieds, c'était aussi lui qui mettait des serpents dans le lit des rois, princes et hauts dignitaires qui regardait de haut le fils adoptif du roi.

Tus était le grand frère vers qui Dastan allait en cas de problème, chez qui il allait chercher des conseils. Garsiv était le frère qui allait se tenir à ses côtés lors du mariage et faire des grimaces à la mariée avant d'aller au lit avec autant de servantes possibles.

Dastan repoussa la main qui était sur son épaule en chassant également les souvenir de cette main, morte et froide. Le temps avait effacé les erreurs qu'il avait autorisées, accidentellement. Il s'autorisa un petit sourire, le même que celui qu'il avait arboré pendant la plupart de son aventure avec elle, aventure qui n'existait plus, et ça lui fit plaisir de savoir qu'elle allait être en colère. Il l'adorait quand elle se mettait en colère.

Tamina regretta d'avoir accepter la demande en mariage du Prince Dastan 10 secondes après l'avoir accepter. Elle l'avait trouvé beau à couper le souffle au départ, quand il avait baissé la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, dans lesquels elle pouvait lire une centaines de choses impossibles. Ils étaient remplis d'amour. On aurait dit les yeux d'un homme amoureux, qui la trouvait amusante, frustrante, fascinante et magnifique.

Ensuite, il embrassa sa main et lui demanda avec désinvolture. « Etes-vous sûre ? Ne vous pressée pas Princesse, nous avons tout le temps. » Il voulait la taquiner d'une certaine manière, comme s'il connaissait plein de secrets sur elle.

Il rit à ses propres mots et elle se sentit testée. « Est-ce qu'il y a des informations dont je ne suis pas encore au courant qui pourrait influencer mon jugement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » dit-il instantanément. « J'embrasse divinement bien. »

Elle enleva sa main de la sienne. « J'ai changé d'avis.' Lui dit-elle. « Vous êtes déjà insupportable. »

Il se dirigea vers elle et la bloqua contre les murs du temple. « Oui, mais… considérez un peu ce paramètre : si vous m'épousez, je ne vous ferez plus jamais manger de poire, pour le reste de votre vie. Je le promets, plus une seule. »

Elle s'arrêta, figée par ses paroles. « Comment savez-vous que je n'aime pas les poires ? » demanda-t-elle, en croisant les bras devant sa poitrine, le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son sourire alors qu'il se balançait sur ses pieds. « J'ai demandé. »

« Demandé à qui ? »

« Arrêtez de me taquiner. Vous avez dit que c'était trop tôt pour ça ! »

Il continua à sourire et s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant sa main. Elle devrait être ennuyée de son attitude si présomptueuse dans ses touchers, sauf qu'elle aimait la façon dont les mains rugueuse du Prince tenaient les siennes, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il voulait la taquiner, alors, elle resta calme pour contrecarré ses plans. « J'ai dit que c'était trop tôt pour les moqueries. » corrigea-t-il gentiment, et avec sa main libre, il lui leva le menton pour qu'elle soit obligée de le regarder. « Ecoutez : plus de plaisanterie. Je veux vous épousez parce que je vous trouve merveilleuse, exaspérante et parfaite, et aussi parce que, si je ne vous épouse pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera, et cela je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Et la revoilà, cette expression qui lui coupait le souffle. Elle s'autorisa à sourire légèrement. « Je vais vous épousez. » promit-elle. « Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas vous tuez dans votre sommeil. »

Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage était si grand que cela faisait presque mal à voir. « Cela semble équitable. » dit-il en riant, et il la prit dans ses bras d'une manière totalement inappropriée, la faisant voltiger dans les airs alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même. « Du moment que vous le regrettez après. »

Durant le banquet pour célébrer leurs fiançailles, Garsiv et Bis lui demandèrent de se saouler, et il le fit, buvant pour oublier tout ce dont il se souvenait mais dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience. La joie qu'il ressentit en voyant ces hommes, qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux, lui offrir un verre était impossible à décrire. La joie qu'il a ressentit quand son père l'a pris dans ses bras était si grande qu'il avait peur qu'elle sorte de son corps sous forme de sable et de lumière.

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il sincèrement en serrant fort son père. Il n'avait pas vu Tus de toute la soirée il devait surement vouloir éviter de voir l'expression qu'avait leur père à cet instant, déchiré et confus.

« Oui. » dit le Roi Sharaman. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Garsiv lui lança une pomme derrière la tête. « Hey, horreur ! » cria-t-il. « Je pense que notre merveilleux père a choisit le mauvaise orphelin. Ton homme, Bis te surpasses, tu devrais avoir honte. Je suis embarrassé d'avoir pour frère un homme avec la constitution d'une fille. On devrait peut-être demander à ta fiancée de venir ici pour voir qui s'évanouit en premier ? »

Dastan relança le fruit, touchant le verre de Bis qui tomba de ses mains, renversant son contenu sur le sol. « Hey, imbécile. » répondit-il à Garsiv. « Parlons un peu de la personne qui a réussit à rentrer par la porte Est. Est ce que c'était ce gars monstrueux avec ce ridicule casque ? Non, je ne pense pas, c'était le Lion de Perse. »

Garsiv rugit et se dirigea vers Dastan, le bloquant à terre. Garsiv avait toujours été le meilleur dans les combat à mains nus, et le combat finit quand Dastan eut les mains bloqués derrière sa tête, Garsiv au dessus de lui alors que Bis le forçait à boire.

« Je me noie. » essaya de dire Dastan, s'efforçant à avaler le liquide et il rit.

« Ne te moque pas. Tu ne fais que relever mes espoirs. » rétorqua Garsiv.

Après qu'il ait réussi à se libérer, il s'éclipsa de la salle de banquet et se dirigea vers la terrasse de la salle du trône. Il resta là, avec le vent frais d'Alamut et se souvint comment ce vent était avant que tout ne change. Il semblait plus pur maintenant.

Il sentit plutôt qu'il ne fit Tus derrière lui. « Père te cherchait. » dit Dastan sans se retourner.

« Je sais, il m'a trouvé. Tout va bien. »

_Le lien entre frères. _Dastan regarda son frère du coin de l'œil. « Et toi, ça va ? »

Tus haussa les épaules. « Il t'aurais tué petit frère. »

C'était une réponse suffisante. Ils restèrent là et regardèrent les étoiles.

Elle l'espionna. Un petit peu.

C'était l'homme le plus déconcertant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et cela l'agaçait qu'il sache tant de choses sur elle et qu'elle ne le comprenait pas du tout. C'était un Prince et un gamin des rues, il était noble et sournois, arrogant et maladroit. Il bégaya quand il était embarrassé, mais en même temps, il faisait l'imbécile avec ses hommes, n'ayant pas peur de se ridiculiser en tombant. Il semblait avoir sauté la partie de son éducation qui portait sur les bonnes manières à adopter en tant que Prince, parce qu'il traitait tout le monde de la même façon, en partant du soldat illettré de son armée aux rois et hauts dignitaires qui passait par la cité. Il disait merci chaque fois qu'un serviteur lui apportait quelque chose, mais il refusait de serrer la main de haut dignitaire quand il n'était pas d'accord avec leur politique ou comportement.

« Un grand homme fait ce que son cœur lui dit, peu importe le prix. » aimait-il dire.

Il est très doué pour l'agacée, sachant exactement comment la faire réagir, mais elle commençait à savoir ses points faibles également. Elle avait trouvé que le moyen le plus simple de le faire taire était de sourire, sans complexe.

« Tu le refais. » dit-il sans lever le nez de son livre.

Elle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. « Quoi ? »

Ils étaient supposés décider de détails pour le mariage, mais aucun des deux ne s'intéressaient vraiment aux sortes d'oiseau qui serait servis ce jour-là. Tamina voulait un grand mariage mais elle ne voulait pas le planifier !

« Cette chose que tu fais quand tu me regarde fixement, en pensant de trop. Je t'aime. Arrête d'y penser. »

Voilà la chose : il l'aimait, il le disait ouvertement et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il le disait tout les jours, glissant ces mots dans n'importe quelle conversation. Elle suspectait qu'il le faisait parce qu'il aimait voir sa réaction quand il le faisait.

« Tu essaie de me distraire. » réalisa-t-elle.

« Tu me trouves distrayant ? »

« Oui, du moment que le mot distrayant signifie très ennuyant. »

La remarque le fit rire, et il mit son livre de côté. Quand il se leva, elle détourna le regard i lavait une façon de bouger parfois, quand il ne faisait pas attention, qui était si gracieuse et féline. Souvent, il semblait mal à l'aise dans sa peau, comme s'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça, mais quand il oubliait d'y penser, il était parfait.

Elle repoussa cette pensée, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre. Il avait déjà un égo surdimensionné.

« Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? » dit-il soudainement, se retournant. « On devrait aller voir une course d'autruche. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Une course d'autruche ? » répéta-t-elle. « Cela existe-t-il ? »

« Ne dis pas cela à Sheikh Amar quand tu le rencontreras. » dit-il en riant. « Et il vaut mieux pas que tu dises que tu as de l'or sur toi ou même près de toi. Tu devras t'habiller un peu moins classes, plus simplement pour qu'il ne suspecte rien. Bien sûr, ce sera impossible de cacher que tu vaux bien plus que milles chamelles mais bon… »

Elle rit, incapable de s'en empêcher. Elle aimait quand il était comme ça, comme un gosse qui prévoit une blague, ou une grande aventure, et qu'il avait bien l'intention de l'amener avec lui.

« Qui est ce Sheikh Amar ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée. « Tu as quelque chose sur la joue. »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle, se mettant à genoux devant elle et lui prit la main. « Tamina. » demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà rappelé des Ngbaka ? »

Il lui fit prendre des leçons pour apprendre à se battre à l'épée. Elle se plaint jusqu'au moment de sa première leçon, quand elle eut une épée dans les mains. Elle écoutait attentivement tous ses conseils. Il se souvint de son attitude, leur première nuit seule, quand elle s'était dirigé vers l'épée en murmurant qu'elle avait une autre solution.

« J'ai gagné. » déclara-t-elle en pointant la pointe de son épée vers lui. Elle plongea sa main dans une des fontaines proche et s'aspergea le visage. « Encore. »

« Premièrement, je t'ai laissé gagné. » dit-il joyeusement, se jetant totalement dans l'eau. Quand il revint à la surface, il remarqua avec plaisir qu'il l'avait éclaboussé de la tête au pied et que ses vêtements lui collait maintenant à la peau. « Et deuxièmement, tu es la pire tricheuse du monde. »

Tamina rit joyeusement, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Elle n'avait pas rit beaucoup, avant que le temps ne change. Il aimait quand elle riait : son visage entier s'illuminait, et ses épaules se tassaient légèrement, et sa tête partait légèrement en arrière. « Ce n'est pas de la triche. » dit-elle. « C'est de la stratégie. Pour gagner, il faut un peu de… fourberie. »

Ces leçons d'épée lui avait apprit quelque chose à lui aussi : elle détestait perdre. Que ce soit aux échecs, à la lutte ou bien quand il se taquinait. Elle trichait sans vergogne, sans honte aucune, dans toutes les façons possible.

Il lui lança de l'eau et haussa les yeux au ciel. « Tu peux dire cela comme tu veux, tu reste une tricheuse. »

« Tu devrais savoir que j'ai les clefs de ta chambre et que tu es en train de m'apprendre à me battre. » lui rappela-t-elle sèchement. « Tu devrais faire attention qui tu traites de tricheuse. »

Cette Tamina est plus douce que celle qu'il a connu. Quand elle n'a pas besoin de se sacrifier, quand il n'y pas la fin du monde qui planait sur eux, elle n'est pas aussi dure. Oh, elle a toujours ses secrets, et elle est toujours aussi sarcastique mais elle rit plus facilement, elle sourit souvent, et est plus entrain à ne pas le détester.

Il lui sourit et rit en sortant de la fontaine. « Quitte ou double. » offra-t-il, et le sourire sur le visage de la Princesse doubla alors qu'elle attrapait son épée.

Tamina se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, son sang battant fort dans ses veines. Cela lui arrivait parfois : elle s'endormait mais se réveillait quelques temps plus tard avec la bougeotte, le désir d'aller chercher un cheval et d'aller explorer le pays plus fort qu'elle.

Les soldats perses gardaient la porte extérieure du palais, alors elle emprunta un passage secret souterrain. Elle alla à l'écurie pour seller un cheval, mais quand elle le monta, elle se sentit seule, et l'idée de partir seule dans le noir ne l'enchantait plus vraiment.

Cela la tuait d'admettre qu'elle savait qui elle voulait avec elle. Mais bon, elle se décida tout de même à aller le chercher, se dirigeant vers sa chambre prudemment. Sa chambre était assez simple et ne contenait qu'un lit et une table avec de la nourriture dessus. Il était endormi, un bras devant ses yeux.

Dastan parlait en dormant. Ce n'était pas compréhensible, seulement des marmonnements. Elle s'agenouilla et lui couvrit la bouche, un doigt contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle le réveillait, et qu'une des mains du Prince se dirigeait automatiquement vers son arme.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, lui faisant un signe de main pour qu'il la suive.

Il ne posa pas de question jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux à cheval. Il se tourna vers lui, le visage resplendissant. « Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-il, et elle comprit à cet instant qu'il la suivrait partout, peu importe le prix.

Elle lui sourit. « Tu as dit quelque chose à propos de course d'autruche." Répondit-elle. Et il rit

Sheikh Amar et Seso étaient les mêmes. En fait, la rencontre était presque la même, sauf que Dastan avait un sourire ridicule sur le visage alors que Seso lui lançait un de ses couteaux entre ses jambes. « Tu sais ce que je déteste vraiment ? » dit-il quand Sheikh Amar lui demanda pour quelle raison il ne devrait pas demander à Seso de viser un peu plus haut. « Les taxes. »

Le visage de Sheikh Amar s'illumina, et Seso leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il rangeait ses couteaux. Tamina fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Cette Tamina, mais sans la fin du monde qui planait devant eux, avait été très brave quand les esclaves les avaient encerclés ave leur lance.

« C'est cela que tu appelle t'amuser ? » lui demanda-t-elle, sa main se dirigeant vers son arme. « J'ai changé d'avis. J'annule le mariage. »

« D'accord. » répondit-il, lui tendant la main. Elle la prit, mais il eut la sensation que cela lui faisait plus de bien à lui qu'à elle.

Sheikh Amar les escorta dans la vallée des esclaves, expliquant son incroyable histoire et ils regardèrent deux courses avant que Tamina ne veuille parier. Dastan essaya de l'en empêcher, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se tourner vers Sheikh Amar et de lui dire. « Je vous parie mon ami ici présent que l'oiseau le plus proche de nous va gagner. » La mâchoire du Prince faillit se décrocher alors qu'elle souriait, se rapprochant de lui pour lui tapoter la joue. « Si tu m'avais donné de l'argent, je n'aurais pas eut à faire cela Dastan. » lui rappela-t-elle, alors que les oiseaux se mettaient en route et que le sien était loin derrière les autres. Elle rit.

Plus tard, il du s'habiller afin d'aller servir les boissons, dans une tenue qui le mettait très mal à l'aise. Les femmes présentes ne se gênaient pas pour le toucher, et il pensa que l'univers avait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Il regarda en direction des spectateurs et la vit : elle se moquait de lui, se penchant sur la rambarde et elle mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler.

C'est difficile de ne pas séparer ces deux Tamina, elle sont si différente, mais il y a des moments où il ne peut les distinguer, et cela fait mal. « J'ai soif Dastan.3 dit-elle, lui faisant des signes de main. Sheikh Amar et Seso riait de bon cœur.

Il se dirigea vers elle et grimpa dans la loge, s'arrêtant seulement quand leur visage n'était séparé que de quelques millimètres. Elle avala avec difficulté mais ne bougea pas. Il était heureux de savoir que pour une fois, c'est lui qui l'avait fait taire. « Tu es vraiment diabolique tu sais. » murmura-t-il. « Et si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'obligerais à la faire avec moi. »

Le sourire de la Princesse était assez timide, et il pouvait sentir ses cils alors qu'elle clignait des yeux. « Quel noble Prince. » murmura-t-elle, avant de le pousser pour qu'il retourne travailler.

Dastan était bruyant et heureux sur le chemin du retour, légèrement devant elle, débordant d'énergie. Elle dut le racheter à Sheikh Amar, mais cela fallait le coup de le voir faire cela.

Ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas picoter, là où il les avait presque touchées, et parfois quand il la regardait maintenant, elle sentait son cœur battre à du mille à l'heure. Maudis soit-il !

Il y aurait beaucoup de cris quand il rentrerait au palais, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux deux, dans le désert, regardant le soleil se lever.

Dastan s'arrêta soudainement. « Une tempête de sable arrive. » dit-il, la forçant à s'arrêter avec lui et à descendre de cheval, avant de prendre la couverture qu'il y avait dans son sac.

Une part d'elle voulait retourner sur son cheval et galoper vers la ville aussi vite que possible, mais elle avait confiance en lui, alors elle resta avec lui, dans cette tente improvisée.

« Cela passera vite. » dit-il tranquillement alors que la couverture commençait à vaciller à cause du vent et du sable.

Elle était silencieuse, en partie parce qu'elle le croyait et attendait la fin patiemment, mais aussi parce qu'il était tout proche, si proche qu'elle sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps. Elle se sentit rougir. « Merci pour cette nuit. » murmura-t-elle. « Je penses toujours que tu es complètement fou, mais j'ai décidé de tout de même t'épouser. »

Il rit puis hésita à parler. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas de sang royal, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il, et elle pouvait entendre de l'insécurité dans sa voix, insécurité qu'elle voyait parfois dans sa démarche. « Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais que je suis… adopté ? »

Elle ne le savait pas. Il y avait des rumeurs, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que tu demandes. Mais elle lui sourit et lui mentit, parce qu'elle voyait bien qu'il en avait besoin. « Bien sûr. Tout le monde le sait. »

Il regarda vers le bas, se souriant à lui-même et lui dit. « Vous mentez moins bien qu'avant Princesse. »

Elle se pencha contre lui et elle sentit comme son corps à lui avait besoin de ce contact. Le monde extérieur était chaotique pour l'instant, mais elle était là, dans ce petit cocon de paix avec un homme qui l'aimait plus que de raison. « Parce que j'ai perdu l'habitude. » murmura-t-elle, elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser, mais quand il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'approfondit avec une ferveur qui le surprit lui-même. Ses mains caressèrent le visage de Tamina et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Elle l'appréciait aussi. Cette Tamina l'aimait, un tant soit peu.

Il est prudent en l'embrassant, le voulant tellement mais ne prenant que ce qu'elle était prête à lui donner, ne demandant pas plus. Ils étaient dans un angle bizarre, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait au cou n'avait aucune importance.

Il se rapprocha d'un millimètre approfondissant légèrement la pression du baiser, et soudain Tamina se réveilla et se mit sur ses genoux, lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa si violement qu'il dut se retenir de tomber en arrière.

Elle caressa doucement avec son pouce la cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue gauche en dessous de l'œil, et puis donna un léger baiser dessus, et ensuite un sur une qu'il avait sur la joue, et puis enfin sur celle qu'il avait père du cuir chevelu. Il n'aurait pas été surpris si les cicatrices avaient disparues après ça.

Elle rit.

Dastan ouvrit les yeux, surpris de l'entendre rire. Elle enleva ses mains et s'assit correctement par terre, en lui souriant. « Tu aurais du voir ta tête. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « Tu ressemblais à un chat qui venait d'attraper une souris. »

Il fronça les sourcils, en levant une main vers le bras de la Princesse et la caressant légèrement. « Je ne penses pas que tu sois la souris de cette relation. » dit-il en riant. « Peut-être un autre chat. Un chat plus méchant, qui vend l'autre chat en esclavage. »

« Mais qui le rachète ensuite. » se défendit-elle, en haussant les mains.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en empêcher maintenant qu'il avait l'autorisation. « La tempête est finie. « Allons-y. »

Trois jours avant le mariage, ils se promenaient dans le marché quand Dastan fut cogné à la tête par un cheval. C'est l'accident le plus stupide. Il avait le dos tourné, jonglant avec trois pommes, pour le plus grand amusement de ses frères et de son ami Bis. C'était un jour ensoleillé. Mais tout à coup, le cheval prit peur et ses sabots entrèrent en contact avec la tête de Dastan.

Elle entendit un cri, un terrible cri, remplis d'agonie, qui remplit l'espace, et elle réalisa que c'était elle qui avait crié.

Garsiv, Tus et Bis étaient à genoux, criant le secouant, et elle ne réfléchit même pas deux seconde. Elle galopa vers le temple. _C'est interdit_ lui disait une voix dans sa tête. _Les gardiens ne doivent pas utiliser la dague pour des motifs personnels._

C'est la deuxième chose qu'on leur apprend. La première est que tu dois être prêt à te sacrifier pour elle.

_Je m'en fiche _rétorqua-t-elle, sautant de son cheval. Elle courut aussi vite que possible vers le temple. Elle avait tout fait correctement toute sa vie, en obéissant aux dieux, et les aimants, en les priants, mais là, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle appuya sur le rubis qui ornait la dague.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé la dague avant, et elle fut surprise de la sensation que cela procurait. Elle se sentit revenir vers le marché, et le bourdonnement dans sa tête s'accentua. Tout revint en arrière et elle vit Dastan jonglé avec les pommes. Tamina ne réfléchit même pas, et quand le temps revint, elle sauta sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

Il grogna alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur le sol. Garsiv attrapa le cheval. Elle colla son visage contre son torse et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Il caressa doucement sa joue. « Hey, hey. Tout va bien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle toucha son visage, comme pour le mémoriser à jamais, et devant tout le monde, elle l'embrassa. « Il y a une seconde, je t'ai perdu. » dit-elle, sachant qu'il ne comprendrait pas. « Le cheval… je pensais… Dastan. »

Il regarda vers le bas et vit la dague. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et il lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains, la regardant attentivement. « Est-ce que tu as… Tamina, est ce que tu as… est ce que la dague est vide ? »

Il savait. Mais bien sûr il savait, bien que c'était impossible. Il était le spécialiste pour savoir des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Elle acquiesça. « Oui. »

« Mais tu es une gardienne. C'est interdit de faire… »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. » l'interrompit-elle, l'embrassant à nouveau. « Je m'en fiche. »

Il se releva et l'aida à faire de même. Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien. Après un certain temps il murmura. « Viens, on va te nettoyer un peu. » et il lui prit la main, tout en se dirigeant vers le palais.

Il se réveilla pour la seconde fois avec la main de la Princesse sur sa bouche, un doigt sur la sienne. Il acquiesça, et elle se coucha dans son lit, une main sur son torse. Le mariage était le lendemain, et Tamina n'avait perdu aucun moment pour être avec lui, le regarder, le toucher et être sûr qu'il était bien vivant et réel.

Il connaissait ce sentiment, alors il la laissa faire.

« J'ai fait un rêve, » murmura-t-elle. « Dans ce rêve, personne ne découvrait la trahison de ton oncle. Ton père mourrait. Et on… » Elle avala sa salive. « On a fait un long périple. Ton ami de la vallée des esclaves et le lanceur de couteau sont là aussi, mais tes frères… Je ne sais pas. C'est confus. Il y a temps de sable. Et ensuite, je tombe, mais tu me rattrape. Mais dans ma tête, je sais que je dois tomber, que j'étais née pour ça, mais j'ai si peur. Mais malgré cela, je te lâche. Et la dernière chose que je vois avant de me réveiller, c'est ton visage, plein de sang et de saleté, fatigué, qui me regarde tombé, plein de douleur et mon cœur se serrent de te voir comme ça, et ensuite… plus rien. »

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, fermant les yeux pour chassé ce souvenir.

« Et je vois d'autres chose, plus petites. » continua-t-elle, se serrant également contre lui. « Des serpents et… et à un moment j'essaie de te tuer avec une épée… Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. »

La bouche du Prince était sèche. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la capacité. Essayer d'oublier ces souvenirs n'était pas facile, mais les nier, c'était impossible. « C'est peut-être parce que tu as utilisé la dague » suggéra-t-il, au lieu de lui répondre. « C'est peut-être les conséquence quand un gardien désobéit aux ordres. »

Tamina frissonna. « Cela c'est réellement passé, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-elle. « Tout cela. Et toi tu… tu as tout arrangé. »

Il ferma les yeux. « Oui. »

« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Dastan la regarda. Dans la lumière, avec les bougies qui projetait des ombres sur son visage, il pensait qu'elle était encore plus brillante que les sables du temps eux-mêmes. « Et qu'est ce que j'aurais dit ? 'Je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je viens de sauver le monde. On va se marier ?' »

Elle haussa les yeux au ciel. « Oui, voilà ! » Tamina le pinça gentiment dans les côtés. « Au moins maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu m'aimais, alors que je pensais qu'on se rencontrait pour la première fois. » dit-elle. « Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Maintenant, c'est un peu plus clair. »

« Je t'aime parce que j'ai peur que si je ne t'aime pas, tu me frappes ! » répondit-il, en souriant, et elle se mit sur lui, leur nez se frôlant.

« Et tu as raison. » murmura-t-elle, et puis ils s'embrassèrent.

Après le mariage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Ils étaient au banquet (c'était du faisant) quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit, ni dans ce temps, ni dans l'ancien qu'elle l'aimait.

Plus tard, quand il la regardait avec ce regard plus profond que d'habitude, le même qu'il avait eut le premier jour, ce regard plein d'amour, elle eut peur d'exploser. Elle lui caressa la joue et murmura. « Je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. »

Il rit. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, Princesse bornée. » lui dit-elle d'un ton attendrissant. « Je te connais par cœur. »


End file.
